


Legacy

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pining, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: ‘If my legacy is to throw myself in the path of a bullet (arrow) to save your life, then so be it.’(By: TheFakeRedhead)





	Legacy

Arthur shoved Merlin into the chambers, slamming the door behind them. 

“You have to stop throwing yourself in front of everything that threatens to cause me harm.” Arthur shouted, “Look at you! You can barely stand after this fiasco. If it weren’t for Leon you would have died, Merlin.”

Merlin looked at Arthur taking in the tense muscles, rigged posture and the hint of fear in those blue eyes he knew how to read so clearly. “I know.”

“Why? If you know, why do you do this to yourself?”

Merlin could hear what Arthur was trying to say why are you doing this to me? Merlin wished he could tell Arthur why. Why he would die for the man, but he can’t. Arthur can never know that it’s because he can’t live without the prat.

“Because the Camelot needs her king and I will make sure she has one. So, if my legacy is to throw myself in the path of an arrow to save your life, then so be it.”

Arthur stared at the warlock, before approaching him with caution, as if any sudden movement would cause him to run. “I don’t think you understand, Merlin. Camelot may have a king, but without you she will only have a shell of a man.” Arthur stood before him now. “If you are doing this for Camelot then you are doing her a disservice. I could never be the king she needs without you by my side. I need you. I need you in every way I can possibly have you.” With those word the king leaned in, sealing his lips with those of the warlock.


End file.
